Sonic X
Sonic X is the anime of Sonic the Hedgehog. Not all Sonic characters are involved. Season 4 has been not yet been confirmed by SEGA. Beginning Summary Title (Sonic X The Danger Force) Studio (4 Kids Cartoon Network & 20th century fox) Rumors Rumors have began to circulate about the possible fourth season of Sonic X being in developement due to the many cliffhangers in the ending of the third season. These cliffhangers include "What happend to Chris?" "Is Shadow alive?" but in the japanese version it is shown Shadow has put a rose on Molly's grave which this was excluded from the english version. It possibly takes place 3 years after Season 3, where Tails finds a way to bring Cosmo back. There are rumors that one of the new characters on the new season will be voiced by John Cena. There are also rumors that Sega will give a response to a possible fourth season of Sonic X in July 2010. Update: The rumor of Sonic X season 4 being released in June is officially false. If season 4 is released, it would probably appear sometime in July 2010. These rumors have been analyzed on Youtube by the user blackwingmaster48.AND MORE NEWS 9-4-10 TOONZAI SHOW A TRALIER OF SOINC IS BACK!!!!!SEASON 4 COMING AT SEPTEMBER 2011!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is currently unknown if Season 4 will appear September, October, or chances are next year in early 2012. The chipmunk and rabbit movie (2016) The chipmunk and rabbit movie 2 the squeakass (2020) The chipmunk and rabbit movie 3 chiptanic (2024) Team heroes in london (2040) The chipmunks and rabbits school's out summer camp (2047) The 8th orange chaos emerald in mobius (2057) Characters Main *Sonic Montana the Hedgehog Season 4 (16 Years Old) Season 5 (17 Years Old) Season 6 (18 Years Old) *Tails Stuart the Fox Season 4 (14 Years Old) Season 5 (15 Years Old) Season 6 (16 Years Old) *Knuckles Lock the Echidna Season 4 (15 Years Old) Season 5 (16 Years Old) Season 6 (17 Years Old *Amy Jessica Rose Season 4 (15 Years Old) Season 5 (16 Years Old) Season 6 (17 Years Old) *Cream Squeakcurl the Rabbit Season 4 (8 Years Old Season 5 (9 Years Old) Season 6 (10 Years Old) *Cheese Squeakcurl the Chao Season 4 (8 Years Old) Season 5 (9 Years Old) Season 6 (10 Years Old *Shadow Martin the Hedgehog Season 4 (16 Years Old) Season 5 (17 Years Old) Season 6 (18 Years Old) *Rouge Collins the Bat Season 4 (16 Years Old Season 5 (17 Years Old) Season 6 (18 Years Old) *Dr.Ivo Eggman Season 4 (43 Years Old) Season 5 (44 Years Old) Season 6 (45 Years Old) Minor *Big Brutananadilewski the Cat *Froggy Brutananadilewski *E-102 Gamma *Chaos *Chaotix: Vector Steve the Crocodile, Espio Cyrus the Chameleon, and Charmy Richard the Bee *Emerl *Tikal lock the Echidna *Vanilla Squeakcurl the Rabbit Upcoming Characters on Season 4 Season 5 & Season 6 *(Season 4 Characters) *E-123 Omega *Metal Sonic *Babylon Rogues(Jet Bryan the Hawk Wave Jazzman the Swallow Storm Vinson the Albatross) * Blaze San the Cat * Silver Alex the Hedgehog *Dr.Ivo Eggman Nega *Shade Lock the Echidna *Mighty Corbett the Armadillo *"Chip" Light Gaia *Aiai *Nights *Ulala Space *Pudding Space * Princess Morganna Soleanna * Princess Elise Soleanna * (Season 5 characters) * Mario Mario * Luigi Mario * Wario Wario * Waluigi Wario * Yoshi * Peach Mario * Daisy Wario * Toad * Toadette * Bowser *Mecha Sonic *Dimitri Lock the Echidna *(Season 6 characters) *The chipmunk brothers(Tyler Frederick 11 Years Old.Lloyd Frederick 13 Years Old.and Jordon Frederick 9 Years Old.) *Cream's 12 year old cousin Tara Squeakcurl and her 8 year old sister Lily Squeakcurl. *Marine Wilkings the Raccoon *Enerjak (in the form of Tails when he attempts to ressurect Cosmo from the grave.) *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts * Mammoth Mogul * Ixis Naugus * And More. Others *Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke *Charles "Chuck" Thorndyke *Helen *Ella *Tanaka *Bocoe and Decoe *Bokkun *Mr.Stewart *Scarlet Garcia *Sam Speed *Topaz *Cosmo Jimmy the Seedrian *Molly *Metarex *Uncle Ruckus Sonic X: Seasons *Season 1 (2003-2004) *Season 2 (2004-2005) *Season 3 (2005-2006) *Season 4 (2010-2011) or (2011-2012) *Season 5 (2013-2014) or (2014-2015) *The chipmunk and rabbit movie (2016) *Season 6 (2017-2018) or (2018-2019) *The chipmunk and rabbit movie 2 the squeakass (2020) *Season 7 (2021-2022) or (2022-2023) *The chipmunk and rabbit movie 3 chiptanic (2024) *Season 8 (2025-2026) or (2026-2027) *Season 9 (2028-2029) or (2029-2030) *Season 10 (2031-2032) or (2032-2033) *Season 11 (2034-2035) or (2025-2036) *Season 12 (2037-2038) or (2038-2039) *Team heroes in london (2040) *Season 13 (2041-2042) or (2042-2043) *Season 14 (2044-2045) or (2045-2046) *The chipmunks and rabbits school's out summer camp (2047) *Season 15 (2048-2049) or (2049-2050) *Season 16 (2051-2052) or (2052-2053) *Season 17 (2054-2055) or (2055-2056) *The 8th orange chaos emerald in mobius (2057) *Season 18 (2058-2059) or (2059-2060) *Season 19 (2061-2062) or (2062-2063) *Season 20 (2064-2065) or (2065-2066) Other Rumors *Tails Stuart and Shadow Martin Fight to become King of Mobius in season 4. *If a fourth season ever appears, they might have the same english opening from the previous season or an entirely new opening. *Did Chris got his Home planet before he left on Sonic's world. *Tails Stuat, Knuckles Lock and Amy Jessica are the only characters haven't used their transformation for the battle, but in the video games they did. *cosmo's other sisters included Galaxina (blue seedrian) are Starla (violet seedrian), Chrysanthemum (purple seedrian), and Daisy (orange seedrian). And the rest from episode 74 are Rue (dark-green seedrian) and Jasmine (pink seedrian). *Molly is a only character who was friendly. But her friends (the troops) are the traitors because they were working for the Metarex and they destroy Cosmo's home planet (Greengate). *Eggman, Bokkun, Bocoe, and Decoe is taken over the Eggman Empire. *Silver Alex and Blaze San come and tells Sonic and his friends that something bad is going to happen. *Tails will turn into evil Dark Tails and have revenge on Sonic Montana. *Silver tells Tails that Cosmo is alive and She will be Return to Reborn. *Mephiles the Dark might be voiced by John Cena. *Will Chris with Helen be back on Sonic's World again to help Sonic. *The name of Sonic's home planet is revealed to be "Mobius". *Mario appears and challenges Sonic to a game. *Maybe Sonic X Season 4 is going to be ''Sonic X The Danger Force. *Shadow will try to Kill Tails so he can't get back Cosmo. *Season 4 will come out on July or August or September or next year? *Season 4 will have 104 episodes of Sonic X. *Ryan Drummond was also rumored to return to voice Sonic on Season 4. But since Roger Craig Smith was hired as his new voice, this may have been proven false. *After everything is okay and nothing bad happened, Sonic finds Amy and he finally asks Amy to marry her, be his girlfriend, or maybe a romantic husband in season 5. *In the 2016 anime movie the 3 chipmunks had fall down inside that tree and been taken to the sega mall. When it was night time the chipmunks escape the sega mall to freedom by getting some hoodles to be real rockstars just like they saw a poster of cream and he rabbits.Jordon gets a green hoodle.Lloyd gets a blue hoodle with a circle pair of glasses when he got blined.And tyler gets a red hoodle and red cap with two letter T's.Then they escape the mall and they found sonc's giant clubhouse next winter morning and knocked the door to meet sonic tails and knuckles.And when they went to the locker room they first met cream tara and lily the 3 rabbits in sonic's giant clubhouuse building. *But when they meet again in the hedgehog music room eggman was now with them this time and the chipmunks cannot believe there eyes! Then they telled there names and sing funkytown.Then the rabbits sing hot n'cold. And all there fans loved them! But the chipmunks can't give up. They have to face them as a music challenge.So the chipmunks hated the rabbits and the rabbits hated the chipmunks so they think that they are going to destory each other! because they where all mad! *So the chipmunks must practise some of there songs with sonic and his friends.And the rabbits are practise there songs with eggman. *But when they are ready for a big show tonight in the next day eggman catch there tails turn them around to face him and tell them that if they don't do it right there going to be destroyed! But when the chipmunks hear this on sonic mobile phone they use sonic's amazing 6 seatbelt car and the rabbits jumped down of eggman's biggest opened air roof limo and they are all best friends again! So all 6 friends have to get back to the clubhouse and be in love again before eggman tracks them all down! *In the 2020 CG movie the chipmunks and rabbits are back and they now heading for the school by takeing a school bus that chris go's witch is in the big city and the chipmunks and rabbits wiil have to sleep in school all night to win $1.000.000 to save the schools music studio programe but sonic and his friends will have to find them before the summer holidays! Then the chipmunks and rabbits notised that on the news eggman stoled the treasure box of $1.000.000 last night! so the chipmunks and the rabbits use there extreme gears to get that treasure of money and use there powers to stop eggman! Meanwhile sonic and the others run up to the stage and preformed a big long comment to the fans and sing three little birds. Then the chipmunks and rabbits got back to the school with the treasure of money and there was sonic tails knuckles amy are so happy to see them again on stage.Then they all now sing we are family to win! *In the 2024 live action 3D movie last year cream tara and lily the 3 rabbits ran away to the north pole because they been ignored by everyone and now they are with there mother team chaotix and silver and blaze in santa's big home.Its the 22nd of december and the 7 friends sonic tails knuckles amy tyler lloyd and jordon are talking about they don't know where the the rabbits are. *Then tyler telled his friends about him and his brothers just don't know where they came from.But he do know that him his brothers and all there friends are all gonna die! *Team heroes team rose E10000G R and B the babylon rogues and team chaotix are going to be dead by having a big war of the humans because they are all been controlled by eggman! (With the ATHF movie theme song remix) *Its the 23rd of december so The 3 chipmunks have to go to the north pole find the rabbits by taking tails's plane because they found a letter on the door step while sonic and his friends have to take there acorn cart to look for the missing piece for the exercising chaos emerald machine called the chaos cyboe! because this has to be controlled by 7 emeralds. *The chipmunks made it to he end part of the north pole on the 24th of december. *But tyler had a nightmare of being created by going into the giant dangerous chip fryer! *Sonic and his friends arived in a huge babylon rogue ship and went inside it. *But when they went to the loft and knocked at the door shadow and rouge open the door pretend to be mr and mrs diaz the married dj couple.Tails use a fire gun and burn everything down and the chicken paniced on fire! *Then amy gone mad and sets off a missile.it destroyed the pokemon studio and killed everyone on it! *Then the babylon rogues breaked through the roof after a chicken stop panicing when the fire was out! Then sonic and the others left the loft with the piece and inside the chicken eggman appeard out. *The chipmunks are now in the north pole and found the rabbits and there vanilla the mother rabbit team chaotix and silver and blaze in santa's big building house. *Then the chipmunks said sorry to the rabbits and kissed them with a huge mistletoe! *The rabbit huged the chipmunks tears in there eyes but with happier and so happy they are glad to be 6 friends with the chipmunks again! *But when sonic and his friends found the missing piece from babylon rogue ship and went back to there clubhouse the cyber robot ghost knocked at there door and tells them about the 1000's of years but knuckles closed the door in front of him then big the cat opened the door looking at tails hiding inside his big pants and hoped on it to go first! so knuckles and amy started the machine. *Suddenly big get straps on to his legs and on to his arms and was now stuck in chaos cyboe after it transforned into a huge robot and was heading towards the north pole! *So tails can't use the plane but he can use the x tornado to chase down the chaos cyboe. *But when they made it to north pole jordan and lily splats the chaos cyboe but it went all over the x tornado and had crashed in the snow the chipmunks and rabbits have to dig the snow out and trying to find some music to stop the chaos cyboe exercising by using some rockstar instruments and had found vanilla the mother rabbit team chaotix and silver and blaze they saw a big suprise! *Is tyler and cream who climbed up the chaos cyboe and played a very loud music on there guitars that the chaos cyboe ears infected to that loud sound.Then tyler and cream jumps off the head very quickly that chaos cyboe explode in pieces and big was saved and was still alive but had growd his muscles into a real man. *The chipmunks and rabbits are headed back to the human world for home on tails plane. *Then tyler telled his friends about he remembered of him and his brothers are being created by eggman first tyler go's in the chip fryer then lloyd got milkshake mixed up in his mouth and jordon gets his arms and legs squeezed with wet metal hands then 1000's of chickens get squashed inside the steel shape and turned into a chicken shaped chicken nugget and was named chicken pickle.Eggman gave the chipmunks some acorn brains but not for chicken pickle. *Then eggman told the 4 kids that they have to drive the cannonball plane into the huge brick wall. *Then tyler and pickle and a fight of saving the cannonball plane from that brick wall. *So tyler drive the plane to africa to stop it going in hunger force.So they all jumped of the plane. *Then chicken pickle tells the chipmunks that when they hit the ground they lined up in side ways and bring all the food to the people of africa but then he got eaten by a lion and now he was dead and it didin't take long before the chipmunks freaked out all of the people of africa.And then the chipmunks mission failed.and landed into the forest of america.So tyler know it was a true story but his brothers don't remember that because tyler knew that they played there game boy so his brothers do remember them and so did the rabbits and lloyd speed up the plane for home. But when he notice that the plane runs out of fuel they and tails's plane all fall down landed in the south pole! Then they woken up on christmas day the 25th of december.Then sonic and all of his friends found them in the south pole on the x tornado and discovered eggman who had cut off big's body skin with a linoleum knife and wrap it all over his! so team heroes and the chipmunks will have to fight against eggman and save christmas day! *Then the rabbits gasp in horror to see that big's skin body has been cut off by eggman! But his head is still all right and he had a lollypop in his hand. *Then shadow rouge died in eggman's ticket smoke disease.Cream use the magic power of the red chaos emerald to cut of eggman's legs. and when amy saw a water melon like she did saw before she got killed by tyler who shot her with knuckles's bomb gun about a lie of a talking water malon! *Then the water melon comand neil the the drummer man who plays the drum solo of life and brings big eggman shadow rouge and amy back to life and to normal size! *Then tyler tells the water melon about where did him and his brothers came from.then water melon tells them about from meny years he created black doom then black doom created shadow with professor gerald robotnik then shadow created eggman from his brain full of brain cells and finale eggman created the chipmunks and told them that he also created the chaos cyboe and said that tyler and eggman destory each other and all turn the human world into the chaos gym but they said to him that they all rent.And charmy said to him that he people won't let him use pool.cause he pee in it.but the water melon was worried about the chaos cyboe.But tyler and sonic don't care about it they think its for the commercial use and it was a worst plan.Now water melon had gone mad! But before he and neil climbed abord the melon ship water melon called to tyler and his brothers that he is telling there chipmunks mother! *Tyler shouts to them that they do have a chipmunk mother but they already left.but when tyler turned around him his brothers and all there friends had saw there chipmunk mother who appered in the south pole and santa's big red sack of presents landed in the snow for everyone! Category:Sonic X Actors Category:Sonic X Characters